


Hit or Miss

by queenbeee



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Badass EVERYONE, Bang Chan is Whipped, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, JYP Family, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, OT9 - Freeform, Spies & Secret Agents, Stray Kids love each other, Team as Family, badass woojin, jype is secret agent organisation, wild right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbeee/pseuds/queenbeee
Summary: It was all he knew. Ever since he could remember, he had been surrounded by guns and task forces. He fired his first gun at age 7 and killed his first man at 16....Bang Chan is a great agent, he gets the job done. But he does it alone. That is, until he's given a team.(Chan didn't realize how alone he was and he didn't realize how much he needed a family.)





	1. chapter 1

“This is who you are now. You have a duty to fulfill.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“You owe it to your parents, and you owe it to us. It’s what’s right. I have high expectations from you Chan. I sincerely hope you don't disappoint me. ”  
“I won’t Sir.”  
“Very well, you’re dismissed.”

\-------

It was all he knew. Ever since he could remember, he had been surrounded by guns and task forces. He fired his first gun at age 7 and killed his first man at 16.  
‘Raised by the Company’  
That’s what they said about him. His parents had been agents who died on a job and their colleagues had considered it their duty to take care of him.  
It had been inevitable.  
When the words prodigy and asset had started floating around, PD demanded that he be trained properly and be sent on a mission as soon as possible.  
There had been no turning back from there.

\----------

‘Take the next door to your right, but keep low. He’s just around the corner”

Chan murmured his assent and advanced, flicking the safety of his gun off. Peeking around the corner of the hall, he saw his target in all his slimy glory.

Yang Hyun-Suk; Billionaire, pedophile, criminal and a larger than life, grade A asshole. Chan couldn’t help but grimace at the sight of him. He had two guards accompanying him, and a giggling, clearly drunk woman on his arm.

“Jae, talk to me about the girl”, Chan whispered.  
“Civilian, innocent, clueless. Just don’t let her become a witness, but otherwise leave her alone.”

The blonde cursed under his breath. Liabilities made everything harder. This was the only place where he had access to Yang where there was no crowd. The hotel corridor was empty and his target was approaching fast. He was left with no choice.

Tucking his gun into his waistband, he straightened and walked straight towards the group with a frown marring his face.  
“What are you doing with this man sweetheart? I’ve been looking for you all over.”

He could see the guards tense as both Yang and the woman looked at him with confusion.  
“Excuse me, who are you?”the intoxicated woman slurred.  
Shaking his head and grasping her arm, he yanked her towards him. As she let out a yelp of protest, he quickly got out his gun and brought it down over head. She crumpled to the floor before the guards could even get their weapons out.

It would leave a nasty bump, but it was for the best.

Looking up the two men with Yang, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Such a rich man, but he couldn’t even get himself some decent protection. They were still fumbling for their guns as his target stood dumbfounded, but Chan had put a bullet in their chests before they could be a nuisance for any longer.

“W-what do you want from m-me?” the dirtbag stuttered out, raising his shaking hands in the air as a show of surrender.

Raising his gun and smirking, Chan just winked before pulling the trigger.

\-------

“You did well Chan, get some rest. Go to bed early, PD wants to have a talk with you tomorrow.”

Raising his eyebrows, Chan gaped at Jae, who was sitting in front of a monitor, typing away, apparently unbothered by the fact that Chan’s evening had been effectively ruined.

“A talk with me? Tomorrow? Why? What the fuck.”

Turning around in his chair, the older man chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “Why are you so worried. All your missions have been successful and you record is practically glowing. There’s no way you're in trouble.”  
Blinking owlishly, Chan pursed his lips. Jae was right, he couldn’t possibly be in trouble. However, the heaviness in his stomach didn’t dissipate. He couldn’t help but be nervous in front of his boss.

“I’m sure he’s just gonna tell you how proud he is of you or something mushy like that. After all, you’re his favourite”, Jae said, breaking his train of thought. 

The tech expert was stuffing his face with chips and shaking his head in annoyance. Scoffing he muttered under his breath, “i mean i just don’t get it. We work our butts off but do Day6 get told we’re a ‘incredible asset to the company’? Nope. not even once. I just don’t get it.”

Snickering, Chan wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. “Get on my level Jae, then we’ll talk.”

He distantly heard his friend’s shout of indignation from behind him as he ran out of his office.

Still laughing, Chan made his way to his room. He couldn't remember what he had been worried about.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan meets with his boss

Staring into the darkness, Chan felt heavy.

It was a heaviness that crept in when he was alone, when he had nothing to hide behind. Just him and his head.

He let his eyes close, letting out a tired sigh. Nights were never easy, it was nothing new.

Unbidden, Chan’s thoughts drifted to his mission. He’d been handed the file and had been dispatched almost immediately. Apparently Yang had managed to slip from the police’s hands one too many times, what with all his fancy lawyers and silver words. The authorities had had enough and sent the order to JYP. 

That’s what his company did best after all; clean up what the authorities couldn’t.

He thought back to his target’s expression, how he had been shaking in fear, the way his voice cracked as he’d begged for life. 

Chan didn’t feel much remembering the scene. Just tedium. It was always the same. Fear looked the same on everyone. 

Another sigh escaped his chapped lips before he could stop it. It was going to be a long night.

\------

“What’s gotten Chan’s panties all in a twist?”  
“PD called.”  
“Oh shit, what did he do?”  
“No idea, maybe he got a witness.”  
“Nah Channie doesn't fuck up like that.”  
“I’m literally right here guys,'' the blonde in question spoke up, his eye twitching in irritation.

Nayeon snickered before downing the rest of her coffee in one gulp, “Well, considering how zoned out you were, you might as well not have been.”  
Next to her, Jinyoung hummed in agreement. Leveling the younger with a steady gaze, he reassured, “Chan just relax, you’re overthinking this like you always do. It’s really not that big of a deal.”

Groaning, he rubbed at his forehead and nodded tiredly. “Yeah I know, I just had a long night and I'm so ready to get this over with.”

The company cafeteria was pretty full and the noise was worsening Chan’s already terrible headache. Shaking his head, he rose from his seat and shrugged, “Might as well finish this quickly I guess.”

From where she was sitting, devouring her second donut of the morning, Nayeon grinned widely, showing of her bunny teeth and gave Chan a thumbs up. “Don’t worry Chan, if you get suspended,your big sister will show you all the ways to break the rules.”  
Sighing loudly, Jinyoung pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, “Jeez how is she even still in this company?”

Chan knew that they would soon explode into an all out bickering tournament, so he quickly made his way to his boss’ office, trying to ignore his nerves.

\------

“Come in.”

Wetting his dry lips, Chan made his way to the front of PD’s desk, clearing his throat. “You wanted to see me Sir?”

His boss was an interesting man, to say the least. Chan often wondered what his true self was like, since he seemed to contradict himself more often than not. He was ice cold, logical to a fault and unafraid to make hard decisions; decisions that made the moral compass’ of other men go crazy. Yet, at other times, PD looked so gentle; praising Chan when it was due, keeping track of his agents’ birthdays and anniversaries.

He’d grown up around the PD, but he still couldn't find it in him to be comfortable around him. He always seemed too…knowing. Too ahead of everyone else. Like he saw things no one else did. 

“Ah yes Chan, I was just about to call for you. I heard the Yang mission was a success; well done. Did everything go smoothly?”

Nodding, Chan replied, “Yes Sir, everything went according to plan.”

Leaning back in his chair, his boss hummed, steepling his fingers. After a moment of silence; “What is it like doing these missions solo?”

He was dumbfounded. Where had that come from? “O-oh well, I’ve always done my missions solo Sir. It’s- well it’s what I do.”

The PD pursed his lips and nodded slowly, as if he was thinking about Chan’s reply.

“Very well Chan, the reason i wanted to talk to you is that I’m changing things up. You’re being assigned a team. You meet them in an hour.”

Well then. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chap yay!!  
all of skz will appear in the next chap so stay tuned.   
(ive always had the idea that jinyoung and nayeon bicker a lot. idk why. the thought was stuck in my head so i decided to put them in ;))
> 
> pls leave comments and kudos <3


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team.

There were currently 4 teams in JYP.

GOT7 was their most experienced one, having been around for the longest. They were known for their precision and physical prowess. They worked incredibly well together; their teamwork exceptional.  
Next was Twice. Twice was a huge asset for the company. They were often underestimated at first glance, and that was their biggest strength. They were best known for their expertise in undercover missions and their ability to get the job done no matter what.  
Day6 was their third group. They rarely, if ever, went out in the field, mostly staying behind as tech support. They were the brains of the company, planning the logistics and working out the ways missions could be successful.  
Then there was ITZY. Rookies, practically children. But deadly. They had some of the best marksmen of JYP, never missing a shot. Despite the fact that they had been formed not long ago, they were already making a name for themselves.  
Now there would be a fifth.

\-------

Chan would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about a team. 

A family.

He’d always been alone. Solo missions, solo meals and solo nights. He had his fellow agents, yes, but they all had their own teams to return to. Homes to go back to. Unlike other companies, PD highly encouraged forming close bonds between team members. Apparently, better results were brought in if a team ‘thought with one brain and felt with one heart’.

And now he was getting it. Getting what he’d been wishing for so long. He was going to be a leader. Going to be responsible for other agents. Fuck. 

After PD had dropped the bomb on him, he had been dismissed with the order of waiting in his room until someone sent for him. Then he would meet the team. His team. 

This was fine. It was cool. He wasn’t going to freak out. He was an experienced and accomplished agent and he could handle whatever was thrown at him. Except- except he wasn’t ready. He’d been given leadership classes as a trainee, but the theory was very different from real life. So so different. How was one supposed to keep a healthy balance between discipline and love? What boundaries is he supposed to draw? What if their personalities clashed? What if he was a terrible leader and they wanted someone else? What if h-

Taking a deep breath, Chan let it out slowly through his nose. He was being absurd. He would cross those bridges when he got to them. For now, all he could do was try his best to be as welcoming and approachable as possible. That was a perfectly reasonable goal for a first meeting.  
Looking down at the eight files on his lap, he opened the one at the very top. 

Kim Woojin.  
Specialises in medicine, kendo and short range shooting.   
Age 22. Trained since: 18 y/o  
Trainer remarks: Woojin’s strengths are his strong resolve and will. He works hard and is respectful. His weakness: misplaced morality interferes with mission results.

Chan’s eyebrow quirked at that. ‘Misplaced morality’? Morality was something that needed to be more of a second thought rather than hard rule in their field. At least that was what he had been taught. What they all had been taught.  
But apparently Woojin had only started training when he was 18. So he must have already had a mind of his own, one that wasn’t molded by the company. Interesting. Moving to the next file, he read the name printed at the top.

Kim Seungmin.  
Specialises in tech(hacking), combat analysis, human behaviour and negotiation.  
Age 19. Trained since: 16 y/o  
Trainer remarks: Seungmin’s intelligence is not to be taken lightly, he has aced all the courses so far. Will make a valuable addition to any team. Weakness: difficulty in asking for help.

Snorting, Chan couldn't help but smile. ‘Difficulty in asking for help’; a flaw that could be found in most agents. He remembered the time he’d been paired with Bambam for a recovery mission; Chan had only found out that the other boy had been shot when he’d nearly collapsed while they were walking to their company building. All the way to the infirmary Bambam had insisted he didn’t need Chan’s help walking. ‘Idiot’, he thought fondly, shaking his head at the memory.

Just as he was about to open the next file, there was a knock. One of PD’s assistants poked her head through his bedroom door and told him to follow her.

It was time.

\---------

Jisung had waited for this moment for so long, but he still didn't feel ready. He looked around the room they had been called to, his heart warming when he saw a bunch of familiar faces. When he had found out he would be in the same team as Changbin, he had felt as if a weight had been lifted. After training with the other agent for so long, it felt only right that they be in the same team. Other than Changbin, he recognized Seungmin; the genius kid, Minho; the marksman and a few others he’s only seen in passing. So they were it; his team. And now they were meeting their leader. They all already knew who it was, since you can’t exactly be in JYP without knowing who Bang Chan was. The fact that he was going to lead them filled Jisung with both anxiety and reassurance. They said he was a great agent, and a kind one too. Jisung could only hope he lived up to his reputation. 

\------

Seungmin was getting impatient. Albeit they had only been waiting for 10 minutes and had been told agent Chan was on his way, but the tension in the room was suffocating him. No one tried to make conversation, too caught up in their own thoughts. It was putting Seungmin on edge; the sound of Minho clicking a pen, Felix’s pacing and the sound of the clock. Dammit where was he?

Before he could finally break the silence, the doorknob twisted and in walked Bang Chan.

Well then. 

Seungmin could practically feel the nerves in the room rocket as everyone straightened and greeted the agent. For a seemingly endless second, no one spoke. Then; “It’s nice to finally meet you all. My name is Bang Chan, you guys can just call me Chan. I'd prefer we were comfortable with each other, so why don’t you introduce yourselves”. 

The first thought Seungmin had was that his voice wasn’t as deep as he’d been expecting. His body language said that he was relaxed and calm but Seungmin could see the telltale sign of tension in his jaw. So he was nervous too. Huh. Oddly, that made the younger more relaxed. 

To no one’s surprise Jisung spoke up first; “My name is Han Jisung, I’m 19 years old. I specialise in close combat and sharp shooting.” jisung’s confidence (even if it was feigned) seemed to encourage the others and one by one, they introduced themselves. 

Giving them a closed lip smile, Chan nodded, “I was told that our first mission is already lined up for us. The deadline is next Thursday, so that gives us around 4 days. I hope we can work well together.” 

4 days. Depending on the mission, that could either be impossibly short or unnecessarily long. No one was surprised to hear that they’d already been assigned a task, since it was what every new team did. The sooner they got into the field, the sooner they’d be able to learn more about each other. This way, they could work out their weak points and their strengths, as a team. That is, if everything worked out. The worst case scenario was that the members would hate each other and file for removal from the team. Seungmin was praying to any god that would listen that that wouldn't be the case. He just wanted a family, a place to belong. A reason to keep doing the shitty stuff he does. Looking at the faces of the other agents, at Jeongin’s wide eyes, at Hyunjin’s lanky form, their determination, Seungmin had a feeling that they could be it. They could be what he was wanting. A home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of the members will be properly introduced in the next chapter so stay tuned!  
bambams and chans friendship remains superior wbk.  
see u next time <3


	4. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a proper chapter but i figured adding the other members' files would make the next chapter make more sense.

CONFIDENTIAL.  
PROJECT: STRAY KIDS (?)  
OUTCOME: ?  
REMARKS: ?  
MEMBERS: 9  
LEADER: BANG CHAN

4\. LEE FELIX.  
Specialises in taekwondo, hand to hand combat and stealth.  
Age 19. Trained since: 17 y/o   
Trainer remarks: Felix has potential and works hard. Stellar form.  
Weakness: tends to hold back. He is emotional and mentally weak. Still being conditioned.

7\. YANG JEONGIN.  
Specialises in swordsmanship, close combat and stealth.  
Age 18. Trained since: 15 y/o  
Trainer remarks: Jeongin’s unique ability to wield a sword (styles vary) makes him a valuable asset. He is skilled and follows orders well.  
Weakness: Conditioning is not yet complete, tendency to underestimate himself.

5\. LEE MINHO.  
Specialises in advanced marksmanship and is a qualified weapons specialist.  
Age 20. Trained since: 18 y/o (has trained at other companies- training age and time unsure-)  
Trainer remarks: Minho is an incredible marksman; incredibly valuable. Knowledgeable and well-read.  
Weakness: overestimates himself, doesn’t take precautions.

2\. HWANG HYUNJIN.  
Specialises in personal ambiguity (a chameleon), blending, and practical application.  
Age 19. Trained since: 17 y/o  
Trainer remarks: Although often failing in theory classes, Hyunjin makes up for it by being exceptional in the field. May be one of our best undercover agents.  
Weakness: inconsistent, loses focus of the bigger picture (unrealistic expectations) 

6\. SEO CHANGBIN.  
Specialises in strength, sharp shooting and hand to hand combat.  
Age 20. Trained since: 17 y/o  
Trainer remarks: A person with Changbin’s skills is necessary is any team. Disciplined and hardworking.  
Weakness: rebellious, opinionated.

8\. HAN JISUNG.  
Specialises in: N/A  
ALL ROUNDER- has shown proficiency in all fields.  
Age 19. Trained since: 16 y/o  
Trainer remarks: similar to agent Chaeyoung, agent Jaebum, agent Brian and agent Yeji, Jisung is surely an ace and is bound to be of great use.  
Weakness: emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;;;;;;)))))  
(jeongin is my baby but he is an epic baby and i will stay on the idea of swordman jeongin no matter what anyone says)  
Also, let me know if you guys prefer shorter more frequent chapters, or longer chapters but updated not as frequently.


	5. chapter 4

The met early the next morning.

The eight agents filed into the tactics room with determined minds and nervous hearts.   
The case details were already displayed on the large screen at the front of the room and as soon as the team was seated, Chan began the briefing.

“Our main target is Han Seong-Su. CEO of the company PLD, owner of a bunch of charity organisations and a personal friend of the mayor of Busan. He’s been on the radar for a while now, and our sources say that he’s connected with a lot of other big targets that are on our list. If we manage to obtain enough evidence, we could expose an entire trafficking ring.”  
“What type of trafficking?” Hyunjin piped up.  
Pursing his lips, Chan replied grimly, “Organ trafficking. Apparently they’ve been kidnapping people and forcefully taking them to clinics and getting their kidneys removed. The targets have mostly been people with little to no connections, so no one notices their disappearance. The police have been trying to get some concrete evidence but because of our target’s connections, it’s been impossible to get a warrant. You could say that for this job, we’re basically acting as cops.”  
“So what’s our objective?”   
Turning to face Changbin, the leader answered his question, “Well, our first goal is to obtain hard evidence. Then we report back to Day6 and PD and depending on what they say, we take action or we back off.”  
The room was silent for a few seconds as each agent considered the case. Chan looked to each member and thought about what to do next. If this had been a solo mission, this would have been the part where Chan would have headed to Day6’s office and discussed the mission tactics. Then one of their members would have been assigned to his case and they would have started to work. But this wasn’t a solo mission. He had a team to lead. A team that was depending on him. With that in mind, he addressed Seungmin and asked, “ So what do you think Seungmin?”

It was obvious that Chan had taken the other agent by surprise, judging by the startled look on his face, but he recovered quickly. “Well, according to the file, the main place of suspicion is Seong-Su’s second home located on the outskirts of Seoul. Our sources say there’s been some unusual activity there, so it’s safe to assume that now is a good time to strike.”  
Nodding, Chan looked to the others questioningly, “So we’ve established our pressure point. Where do we start?”  
No one answered for a beat, looking at each other with visible confusion. Finally, Felix spoke up timidly, his voice barely audible, “Um, I don’t mean to step out of line sir, but you’re our leader? It’s your orders we’re supposed to follow.”

Blinking, Chan considered what the other boy was saying. Was that really how teams worked? He thought about Jaebum and Jihyo’s example, the two agents whom he’d always looked up to. He thought about how their team members’ opinions held as much weight as their own. He remembered the time that Jihyo had told him that being a leader wasn’t about being in charge of your team, it was about being their protector. A stronghold during times of turbulence. The calm in the storm. 

Smiling gently, the blonde shook his head and finally replied to Felix’s statement.   
“No Felix, you’re not supposed to just follow my orders. We’re a team and what all of you say matters to me. You’re all highly trained agents, and if we’re going to work well together, we need to be on an equal footing. Never be afraid to tell me what you think, it doesn’t matter if it goes against my opinion, I’ll still want to know. And also, it’s just Chan, never sir; just Chan. Am I understood?”  
From all around the room, sounds of assent were voiced as a reply. Pleased; Chan stood from his chair and walked to the screen where Seong-Su’s picture was displayed, examining his target’s face. Turning to face his team (it still felt unreal to even think that.’His team’. He felt drunk on joy) he clapped his hands together and returned to his previous question. “So, where do we start?”

\-------

The case was a little unusual, that was for sure. It wasn’t that it was particularly difficult, it was just that it was so… morally correct. So- legal.  
It was no secret that Felix had trouble with his conscience, after all, he’d broken down in front of other agents enough times after taking a life that most were used to it. Even with the conditioning lessons he got every week, it was still so hard. No matter how many times his teachers and trainers drilled it into him; “it’s the bigger picture we take care of”, “a few lives for the many” and the “we work with the government, we aren’t doing anything illegal”, he still couldn’t help but feel sick. Granted, there had been a marked improvement in the past few months (if it could even be considered an improvement. What if Felix was just getting used to being a monster?), it wasn’t exactly easy. 

The fact that his first mission with his new team was so… gentle? If Felix believed in god, he would have thanked him. 

Their target was definitely a sick man and as Chan stood there, looking at them expectantly, obviously waiting for an answer, the younger tried to wrack his brain. ‘Where do we start?’

His first thought would have been to approach the people close to Seong-Su, get close to them and get information. But that idea was useless, since the case file stated that their target had no close family or friends and that he wasn’t in contact with any distant relatives either. Fuck. So what else? Before Felix could form his next thought, he heard Changbin speak up from beside him. 

“Is Seong-Su a middle man, the seller or the source?”

Felix didn’t know Changbin all that well. He’d heard of him, since their combat teacher was always all praises for the agent, but he’d never really talked with him. He looked intimidating. He hadn’t smiled even once since they’d met.

“He’s the seller. We don’t know where he buys from, but it's suspected that he’s the one who does the underhand deals with the clinics. It’s from his end that all the deals take place”, Seungmin replied, looking up from the file he had been examining.

“So it’s obvious what we do.” All eyes turned to Minho, who simply shrugged at all the attention. “It makes most sense if we pose as buyers. That way we can get concrete evidence and maybe while we’re at it, we’ll be able to find out more about this ‘trafficking ring’.”

Tense, Felix turned to their leader. What would he say? It was obvious he was thinking about their marksman’s idea, weighing out the pros and cons. After a few seconds, the blonde slowly nodded his head. “I agree, I think it’s a good idea. Seungmin and Hyunjin, since you two are the experts here, what do you think?”

It was interesting. The way he constantly asked his members to contribute. Every training mission Felix had ever been on; he’d been told to keep his head down and obey. ‘Your job as an agent is to follow your leader’s orders’, they all told him. So far, Chan had completely bulldozed past what Felix’s training had taught him; the older wanted to hear what they said and he was okay with them disagreeing with him. Felix didn’t know what to expect anymore.

“I think it could work. I could easily pose as the son of a buyer and get the information we need. All I need is a solid backstory and some fancy clothes and I think we can get it done pretty smoothly” Hyunjin announced confidently, drumming his long fingers on the table in front of him. Seungmin hummed in agreement as his brows furrowed in thought. “I can get your backstory done, but I’ll need an hour to make it fail proof. Hyunjin, it’d be better if you help me out, cause you’ll be playing the character in the end. Once it’s done, I can report back to you Chan, and you can review it before i get the ID’s made. Is that alright?”

Inwardly, Felix couldn't help but feel impressed. The other boy had taken control of the situation so confidently and naturally, and it was obvious that Chan felt the same as Felix. The agent looked satisfied as he nodded. “Yes, that’s fine. So it’s decided; we’ll meet back here in exactly an hour and a half. We can get the mission underway then. Dismissed.”

\--------

He was at the vending machine as expected.

“For a highly trained hitman, you’re really predictable.”

Grunting, Jisung just continued to stuff his mouth full of whatever unhealthy snack he’d picked out. Rolling his eyes at the younger, Changbin leant against the hallway wall let out a sigh.   
“What’s wrong?”   
Opening his eyes to look at his friend (who was still eating in the midst of his concern), the elder shook his head in reply. “It’s nothing, I just had a rough night.”  
Changbin knew what would happen next. It happened often enough to be considered routine. Jisung would try to hide his pity because he knew how much his friend hated it, then he’d say something lame to try to get Changbin’s mind off it and Changbin would scoff and let out a chuckle. (The chuckle was almost always just for Jisung’s sake) But today he wasn’t in the mood. So he changed the topic; “What do you think of Chan?”

The effect was instantaneous. The younger’s eyes lit up as he rose from the ground (he’d been too hungry to go all the way to the cafeteria. The ground was a perfectly good place to sit after all) and he clapped his hands in excitement. “Oh my god, he’s so cool Changbin, i can’t believe we struck out like this. A leader who actually gives a shit about what we say and actually gives us credit for our skills? How the fuck did that happen?”

Chuckling, Changbin couldn’t help but let some of Jisung’s energy transfer to him. It was pretty amazing. Chan was pretty amazing. He’d shown none of the traits that always irked Changbin in authority figures. He didn’t seem too proud, or self centered. He’d seen how the leader had smiled encouragingly at Seungmin and Felix. Like he cared. The blonde felt almost… safe? 

Most people only knew Changbin as the buff, scary agent from the third floor. In all the years he’d been at JYP, he’d only let himself be real in front of Jisung. Only he knew that Changbin was basically a dork, that he had nightmares every night and hugged a plushy in order to feel less lonely and that his biggest fear was being alone. For the longest time, only Jisung had felt safe. Only Jisung had felt like family. Now, Changbin felt like Chan could be that too. Chan and the others.   
Felix with his cute small hands, Hyunjin with his false bravado (he’d been trying so hard bless his soul), Minho’s nonchalant smirk, Jeongin’s insecure eyes, Woojin’s calmness and Seungmin’s intelligence.  
They felt safe. Changbin wanted them to be safe. He wanted to… not be so alone. 

Jisung’s sudden yelp brought the elder back to earth; “Oh shit, fuck. We’re gonna be late. We’re supposed to meet back up in a few minutes.” Brushing his hands of any leftover crumbs, the agent nudged him and motioned with his chin. “Come on Binnie, our team awaits us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes their target is the CEO of pledis, beacause Pledis is trash and Pristin deserved better :)  
anyway, i hoped you liked this!  
please make sure to leave comments, they motivate me alot <3


	6. chapter 5

“Son Donghyuk, born and raised in Seoul, rich brat extraordinaire, son of Son Jaemin. This Mr.Son Jaemin has been wanting to involve his son in his business, and what’s a better way than to have him seal a deal. Son-ssi is a crass and ruthless tycoon and his son is the same. Donghyuk has no siblings, just graduated high school, and is known to be amazing at tennis. He also has two dogs and one rabbit.”

Hyunjin leaned back after reciting his backstory with a proud smile, crossing his legs as he waited for someone to speak. 

“Good job, Seungmin and Hyunjin, you did well. It’s a good cover and we’ve covered our tracks well.”

The happiness coming from the two agents was practically tangible. It was interesting to Chan that something so simple could emit such a response. During his leadership training, he’d been told that praise and acknowledgement was a good way to create stronger and more intimate bonds in a team. At the time, Chan hadn’t understood. He himself had always been indifferent to what was said about him unless it was something he could learn from; something he could use to improve his skills. Approval and compliments seemed useless. A waste of time. But now Chan could see, he could understand. He cared about his team, even if he’d only known them for a day; he wanted them to think he was a good leader. Why he cared so much for a group of agents he barely knew was still a mystery. It was scary to feel so much. To care so much. It was weakness.

“I got new information from Sungjin saying that Seong-Su’s going to be attending a fund-raiser this evening. It gives a good window for action and I think we’re good to go, unless someone has something to add?” Chan continued, expression turning serious.

“I have a question Si- Chan.”

All heads turned to the boy who’d said his first words since the morning. 

Yang Jeongin was an adorable looking kid. Even though Chan had grown up seeing kids do terrifying things and carry out horrifying acts, it felt weird to have such an innocent looking boy be a hitman. And a very talented, skilled hitman too. Just by seeing his face, one could never guess what he really was. Even now, he looked shy and unsure, his hands clasped together respectfully as he spoke. “I wanted to ask if we’re going to be operating from here for the rest of the mission.”

Looking around the medium sized room, Chan nodded. Seeing as to how this was their first mission, it only made sense that they should start small. As a team proved their efficiency and showed that their teamwork was up to par, they were granted their very own operating centres. For example, because of Got7’s seniority and high rank, they were given the entirety of the fourth floor. Twice on the other hand didn’t have their centre in the JYP building. They were placed in a hidden location in order to maintain their covers. Day6 had most of the second floor to themselves and the remaining two floors were for trainees. Maybe, sooner or later, Chan’s team might have their own centre too. It filled him with pride, but he made sure to get a grip on his emotions. He was getting ahead of himself. First he had to finish the mission at hand.

“Yes Jeongin, this is our main centre of operation for now. Let’s finish this mission well, and then maybe we can get an upgrade,” Chan replied, smiling lightly.   
The boy’s eyes widened at being addressed directly and quickly bowed, mumbling a ‘yes sir’ under his breath. 

Adorable.

\-------

Hyunjin was half nervous, half excited. 

He’d done missions of this nature plenty of times before, so to an extent he was confident. But he still couldn’t help but be a little anxious. Back at the company, he’d pulled on the expensive suit that agent Dowoon had sent and slicked back his hair. (Jeongin had blushed when their eyes had met. It was adorable) Chan had pulled him to the side and given him a small peptalk with a pat on the back. And now it was time. 

The car pulled into Seong-Su’s unreasonably large driveway where people draped in riches got off their vehicles and entered the large house. Just as Hyunjin finished his standard mission procedure the car came to a stop. 

His mind was now empty of himself and all he knew was Son Donghyuk. 

When he’d first started training, he’d been in agony. How was he supposed to forget himself? How was he supposed to turn into another human being with a different past and different emotions? But now it was second nature. It was a feeling of complete detachment from ‘Hyunjin’. He’d come to enjoy the experience. 

Minho turned around in the driver’s seat to face him. Grimacing as he pulled at the stiff collar of the uncomfortable driver’s suit, the agent huffed in annoyance. “Why did I have to wear this fucking thing? No one’s even gonna see me.”

“We can’t take any risks,” the younger replied coldly.

Thankfully, Minho didn’t seem offended at his tone. He understood that Hyunjin was in his ‘zone’, so he just shrugged and said, “Well, Seungmin’s connected to the building mainframe so you’re good to go. Good luck agent.”

Simply nodding, Hyunjin stepped out of the car and straightened his coat. He didn't feel an ounce of anxiety. After all, what did Son Donghuk have to fear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chap's a lil short sorry :( )  
updates are gonna be a little weird now cause of school but i'll try to be as regular as possible :)   
leaving comments make me a happy boo :3


	7. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking to the wolf.

“Ah yes, Son-ssi pleased to meet you, I’m so glad you could make it. Though I must confess, I haven't heard your father’s name come up in conversation before, so I was quite surprised to find out what a - successful man he is. Apparently, he has quite the reputation. It’s odd that I hadn't heard of him before this evening. After all, most people in our circle are well acquainted with each other. Your father must be very… private.”

Hyunjin wasn’t fooled. Suspicion was painted on every inch of his face, and the man didn’t even seem to try to hide it. He didn’t trust ‘Donghyuk’. Well then, he’d make him. 

“Yes sir, my father prefers to stay out of the limelight. He’s more of a ‘stay at home guy’. And well, in certain businesses, it’s better not to have a face. Wouldn’t you agree?” Lowering his voice at the end of his sentence, ‘Donghyuk’ locked eyes with the older and tilted his head. 

Hyunjin knew the routine. Contrary to what most people thought, it was these ‘head up their asses’ businessmen who were easiest to fool. They let their overconfidence rule their minds and then made dumb decisions. It was predictable.

The change in Seong-Su was obvious. The crease between his eyebrows disappeared and a smirk settled itself on his lips. “Of course, of course I understand you completely. Your father sounds like a smart man. My assistant informed me that you were sent on his behalf to make a deal with me. Well, why don’t you follow me upstairs to my study and we can discuss the logistics.”

Nodding his assent, Hyunjin started walking a little behind the target, observing his surroundings. The large house was packed with people, all obviously from the higher class, mingling and making small talk with each other. Some drifted from one room to the other, taking full advantage of the ‘open plan’. They were all so oblivious. Hyunjin wondered whether they knew they were in the home of a criminal. He doubted they would care. Money seemed to numb most people’s morality. But Hyunjin was no one to talk about morality anyway.

As he climbed up the stairs, Hyunjin stared at the man in question. His short height was what stood out the most, along with the glasses perched low on his nose. His hair covered his forehead, ruffled and messy, some strands randomly sticking out. He was surprisingly young. It was hard to take him seriously; he looked like he could be a school teacher. But Hyunjin knew not to gauge targets by looks. Seong-Su was ruthless and conniving. ‘Donghyuk’ had to stay on his good side if he wanted this deal.

Ushering him into his study, his target sat behind his large desk, steepling his hands in front of him. Sitting from across him, ‘Donghyuk’ smiled serenely, “Before we start, I think we should get one thing out of the way. My father and I find implications and unsaid understandings extremely tedious. We would appreciate it if things are clear and out in the open.”

As Hyunjin had expected, he didn’t fall for it. Only a fool would. Seong-Su had no guarantee that their conversation wasn’t being recorded. If he was explicit about his ‘side business’, he’d be fucked. 

Returning ‘Dong Hyuk's’ smile, the older replied, “well then Son-ssi, why don’t you tell me why you’re here?”

“I’m here to negotiate, and hopefully buy from you.”

“What is it you want to buy?”

Huh, he was clever. “I wish to buy the organs that you sell.”

He obviously hadn’t been expecting ‘Donghyuk’ to be so bold, judging by the way his eyebrows rose to his hairline. But he gained his composure soon enough. “I’m so glad we could be ‘clear’ Son-ssi. Now I-” But before he could finish, the elder’s phone began buzzing from inside his coat pocket. Putting the cell to his ear, he turned away from ‘Donghyuk’ and started to speak lowly.

That was never a good sign. In fact, that was usually a very bad sign. Great. Just great.

Clearing his throat, Seong-su tucked the black device back into his coat and leaned forward, smiling smugly. “I’d love to do business with you, but there’s just one issue. You haven’t been very honest with me.”

Hyunjin felt his heart stop. The room seemed to grow ten times hotter all of a sudden. It should have been impossible for him to find out, they’d covered their tracks too well. Unless-  
No, Hyunjin had to stay composed.

Keeping his voice steady, he replied; “I’m afraid I don't know what you’re talking about.”

Suddenly the door of the study slammed open and in walked a large man holding an annoyed looking Minho by the arm. Fuck. 

“My men found him a few streets down, all wired up, listening to our conversations. That’s not a very nice way to treat a prospective business partner now is it? Don’t you trust me Donghyuk?”

His tone turned sugary at the end of his sentence, and when Hyunjin turned back to look at him, he looked unbearably cocky.He thought he’d won. Idiot. This wasn’t the first time a mission had been compromised in such a way, and it wouldn’t be the last. 

“At least be gentle asshole. You’re spoiling my suit”, Minho grumbled from behind him, but the younger agent wasn’t paying attention. He had cleaning up to do. He had to stay in ‘Donghyuk’s’ head.

‘Donghyuk’ was shrewd, cunning. ‘Donghyuk’ wasn’t afraid. ‘Donghyuk’ didn’t care.

Chuckling lightly, the youngest leaned back in his chair. Shrugging, he replied mildly, “Han-ssi please, I may be young, but I've been taught well. It’s nothing personal, I can assure you. As a fellow executive, I’m sure you understand the necessity of insurance and protection. Just as you have your guards and your security system, I have- workers as well. It’s not a question of trust, but rather of common sense.”

The room was completely silent for a total of 18 seconds. His target simply stared at him, face completely blank. Hyunjin willed himself to remain equally impassive. This was the ‘make it or break it’. It was almost as if no one was breathing. Not Minho, or the guard holding him. Not even Seong-Su himself.

When he finally broke the silence, he addressed the large man at the door. “What else did you find in the car.”

“Nothing, just him. He was listening to your conversation, but there wasn’t anything else.”

Silence again.

“Well. I must say. I was disappointed to learn of your deceit at first, but I would be lying if I said I’ve never been in your position before. I admire your discipline and candor.”

Wetting his lips, ‘Donghyuk’ raised his eyebrows and asked, “Does that mean we can move forward from this?”

Once more, he took his time replying. Finally, with a large smile, pushing his glasses up his nose, the elder replied, “In all honesty, I feel as though you and your father are quite similar to me.So I'll forgive this. Now- what exactly are you looking to buy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee Donghyuk AKA Haechan AKA full sun AKA babie is my bias in NCT and i luv him very much. Stream Boom.  
<3


	8. chapter 7

The second his team members were out of the target’s house, Chan couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. Beside him Seungmin slumped over his computer, in a similar state. They ‘d all been thrown into a state of panic when Minho had been discovered, especially considering that their comms had been cut by Seong-Su’s men after that. But Hyunjin had handled it perfectly. From the way he spoke to the way he conducted himself; he was unrecognizable. 

Chan had heard and seen agents who specialise in personal ambiguity work before; hell, Twice members were known for it, but somehow it felt different with his own team. His own agent. He felt a foriegn emotion rise up. Pride?

Yeah. he was proud of Hyunjin. 

Thankfully they didn’t have to wait long to see them. Twenty minutes later, the two agents walked through the door; Hyunjin looking dazed and Minho with a sheepish expression on his face. They were greeted by quiet compliments but Chan could see that everyone was bursting with questions and praise. Years of training held them back, and though technically a team was allowed to develop their own rules and relations, it was too early. 

Too early to know, too early to try. 

‘Soon’, Chan told himself. Soon they’d be real with each other. Approaching them, the leader gave each a pat on the back, smiling lightly. “You did a good job, Hyunjin your quick thinking was really impressive. I’m- I’m proud of you.” 

It felt weird to say. As far as Chan knew, that was the first time he’s ever said that to anyone. The younger agent still looked out of it, eyes hazy and body slow, but he nodded at Chan and shot the others a weak smile. The boys had the sense to give him some space, Woojin guiding him to a chair and handing him a glass of water. 

The first time Chan had seen an agent in such a state he had freaked. It was when he was still a trainee and he’d been observing a ‘personal ambiguity’ class from the side. Technically he wasn’t qualified to be in the class, but the instructor always had a soft spot for him..

He’d been sitting quietly, waiting for students to file in when an agent stumbled into the room, trembling wildly with a haunted look on her face. “Myoui Mina”. His friend, an agent he’d trained with. She was well known in the company for her grace and elegance during missions. But the woman, or rather the girl, he’d seen then had been far from graceful. She looked so broken, so lost. The instructor had rushed to her side and sat her down, speaking into her ear lowly. After what seemed like forever, her breathing seemed to even out and her body stopped shaking. 

She left the room soon after.

Before Chan had gotten an opportunity to ask, other students had walked in, and the class began. Later, once they were alone again, he asked the instructor, a slight tremble in his voice (he was young. He had felt too much back then). He asked if his friend was okay, he asked if she was sick. If she was hurt. 

Then he learned. Apparently, the ‘standard procedure’ or the process of detaching themselves made the agents float. It allowed them to be disconnected, but still tethered to themselves. However, they were only tethered by a string, a thin, fragile string. So when it was time to return to the self, it was hard. Hard, because they couldn’t tell apart fabricated memories from real ones. Couldn’t set apart actual friends from ones that only exist on paper. But the hardest part was identifying genuine feeling from the manufactured. 

The instructor told him that ten minutes for a short mission was enough time to bring the self back. Ten minutes and they’d be okay. Their training allowed them no more than that. But sometimes- sometimes they were made to float for far too long, and the string was pulled to hard and the self floated too high. Too far from ground. Mina had trouble, the elder told Chan. Mina got afraid. “It doesn’t take away from her abilities, it just- it just makes her too human. But she must continue. She has too, because it’s her job. It’s expected of her.”

He hadn’t understood, hadn’t found it fair. But he said nothing, just like he was trained to. Instead he visited Mina that night, held her hand and hugged her tightly. She’d cried, and he’d promised he wouldn’t tell anyone. Wouldn’t let anyone know about her tears, about her weakness. Jihyo had smiled softly at him as he left their centre, squeezing his shoulder in understanding. In the end, they all cared too much. Somehow, despite the training, despite the punishments (the first time Chan had cried in front of an instructor had been the last), and despite the warnings; they still cared. PD said he encouraged team bonds, but in reality, that only applied as long as they didn’t come in the way of the mission. Chan still shudders when he thinks of the time Jaebum had put Jinyoung’s life above the task. He hoped he’d never have to be in a situation like that.

Looking over at Hyunjin, the leader was pleased to see that he looked better, more in control, more himself. Chan didn’t know what he’d been expecting, trembling hands and ragged breathing? No, Hyunjin was fine. Finally turning to Minho, the elder raised his brow and asked, “I thought the plan was to be out of the vicinity? How did they find you?”

“Well, I thought a few streets would be far enough. I was careless, I’ll do better next time.” he replied, bowing low. 

Chan thought back to his file; ‘overestimates himself, doesn't take precautions’. It was just something they’d have to fix together, as a team. A weakness of this sort could put the other agents at risk too, and he couldn’t afford that. Nodding, the blonde replied, “I really hope you will do better next time. The mission’s success was put at risk.” Chan looked straight into the man’s eyes while saying the words, hoping he understood how serious he was. In all honesty, he really wasn’t willing to dish out a proper punishment, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it, especially on the first mission. He really hoped the words would be enough.

\-------

“The meeting is confirmed for tomorrow. And just like we suspected, we’ve been told to meet at Seong-Su’s second home. Chan, where do we go from here?”

The leader drummed his fingers on the table and replied evenly, “PD has given me the order to go in. So it’s our judgement call.”

Seungmin couldn’t help but feel nervous at that. Wetting his lips, he asked, “What does that exactly entail?”

“It means that we go in, observe the evidence and try to find out as much as we can about the trafficking ring. Since this is still a ‘police’ job, we need an adequate amount of proof before we can take action. When PD says its our call it means that, after observing the situation and the facts, we may act as we see fit. Basically, we choose if it’s wiser to pull back or go all the way through.”

Well, it was definitely a first. Seungmin could see that the other agents were just as uncomfortable at the prospect of making the final call. Every training mission he’d ever done, a senior agent had had that responsibility. It appeared only their leader seemed indifferent, and it was no mystery why. He’d had plenty of solo missions in the past had probably been in this position before. All they could do was trust him, and let him lead the way.

Pushing away from the oval conference table, Chan spoke, “We'll focus on all that later. For now, nothing changes, our goal is the same. So- if the meeting for tomorrow is scheduled for twelve in the afternoon, all of us should be prepared by nine. I don’t want any more complications or carelessness”- he gave agent Minho a pointed look here. Seungmin could easily assume it was about what had happened earlier. “I’ll ask Dowoon to send us our ID’s in the morning.”

Here, he paused, some of his sharp edges and angles seemingly melting a little. Giving everyone a light smile, he nodded, “You’ve worked hard everyone. Get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so sorry for the long wait, i just cant seem to find time to write rip. And i really did want the chap to be longer but if i did that, this would have been updated in December.
> 
> (( Feel Special got released and I'm so freakin proud of Mina. She's so brave and deserves the world. i absolutely had to add her, since this is originally supposed to be a JYP fic after all. i hope she takes all the time she needs and heals well <3 ))
> 
> Stream Feel Special for clear skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so pls be kind.  
i was looking for jyp fam interactions and i was so desperate i decided to make this.  
so yeah.
> 
> hope u enjoy! i'd really appreciate it if you dropped a comment <3


End file.
